He Called Her Tessa
by Kelsey
Summary: Kyle and Tess's relationship is slowly changing, but when Tess falls ill, what will the ramifications be? Hopelessly sappy hurtcomfort Lamptrimmer fic, with a surprise ending!
1. Chapter One

****

He Called Her Tessa

by

[Kelsey][1]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Roswell and all associations do not belong to me!

Author's Note: This is my first try at Roswell fanfic, so if you criticize, please be polite. All feedback can be sent to [teneljade@netzero.net][1], and thank you!

Also, this is my own little twisted story, so even though it is otherwise up to date, Valenti is still the sheriff.

Rating: PG-13 for now, but this one might make an R.

Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small noise, so light that he would have missed it when he was awake, brought Kyle Valenti out of a sound sleep. He flipped over on the couch, (not an easy feat), and wondered briefly why a sound so small had woken him. Then he pulled the covers up to his chin, and started to go back to sleep.

Another noise came. Again, soft, and would have been easily obscured by even a low volume from the television set. But Kyle's ears picked it up expertly, and he again opened his eyes.

_Okay_. He reassured himself. _You're just not used to sleeping on the couch, in the living room, and everything sounds different. That's all_. He told himself. But as he tried to sleep once more, something was still nagging him. 

Suddenly Kyle realized that he didn't know what the noises were, and that was what was bugging him. He sat up abruptly and banged himself on the head with his fist. "I am so stupid!" He muttered under his breath. 

He rose sleepily, wearing nothing but his boxers, and headed in the direction of Tess's room, where he thought the sounds had originated. He knocked softly, but received no answer. Pushing on the door, he hoped not to see something that he'd regret--Tess wasn't horribly into the concept of modesty. 

But when the door swung open, the last sight that he expected greeted his bewildered eyes. Tess was curled up in the bed, her knees tucked almost to her chin, and she was crying. Soft sobs, punctuated with the occasional loud breath, which, Kyle surmised, were what he had heard from the couch.

Unsure about what to do, Kyle took a hesitant step into what used to be his room. "Tess?" He asked.

Tess's head jerked up, and she rubbed at her eyes, trying to dry the tears. "Hey, Kyle." She said. 

"Are you...are you okay?" Kyle asked, stumbling a little with the words.

She nodded. "Yeah. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Her voice sounded dull, and indeed, it was free of any inflection, devoid of any emotion at all.

Kyle walked over, and crouched beside the bed. "I'm not leaving you while you're this upset," he said. "What's wrong?"

Tess gave a bitter laugh. "Everything. Nothing. That you would understand, anyway."

Kyle shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. But you'd have told somebody, gotten the weight off your shoulders. It might help, even if I don't understand," he offered. 

Tess considered his statement, and then looked away. "Okay," she said.

Kyle pulled up a pillow that he'd been unconsciously clutching since he'd entered the room, and sat on it cross-legged, facing Tess, who still lay in bed.

"Kyle...I have never had a normal day. Since the day I was 'hatched', I've known who and what I was. I never had an innocent childhood, like Max and Isabel and Michael. I knew I didn't belong from day one. But it never made anything easier."

She paused, still refusing to meet Kyle's gaze. "I was always a loner. I looked down upon humans a little I guess, and I felt uncomfortable making friends, knowing I would always have the weight of this big secret on my shoulders, no matter how close we got. I _lived_ for the day I would meet Max and Isabel Evans. Michael, I could have done without, but that's another story." She laughed weakly.

"And then I met them. And for five seconds it seemed like my life had been worth living. My purpose had finally reared it's not-so-ugly head, and I had what I thought were built-in friends, and a fiance. Only problem was, my fiance didn't know we were destined, and didn't particularly like the idea, on top of that." She was shaking now, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kyle silently handed her a tissue, and she nodded in thanks.

"And you know what the worst part was, Kyle?" She asked, not expecting an answer. She wasn't disappointed. He sat there silently, looking at her with the stare of his that she was sure could pierce metal every bit as easily as her powers, and shook his head.

"That would have been when I realized that not only did Max not love me...but I didn't love him. That, after chasing his away from Liz Parker and probably his true destiny, after ruining everything for everybody, I didn't want my consolation prize. Something just didn't feel right." She was sobbing quietly now, but her voice was still surprisingly steady.

"Luckily, Max Evans is one incredibly stubborn alien, and he _still_ didn't want me, so, problem solved. But...I feel incredibly guilty, Kyle! I didn't used to be a bad person, honest! I just thought...that this was the way things were meant to be!"

She had sat up in her bed in her anguish, and Kyle had joined her, sitting on top of the covers. He wrapped his arms around her, and cradled her head of silky golden curls to his bare chest. She didn't seem to notice, and simply sobbed, saying over and over again, "I thought I was doing the right thing!"

*****

After fifteen minutes, Tess had ceased sobbing and calmed down, but Kyle still held her close, feeling her body shake as it tried to cry more. But it found it had exhausted its reserve of tears, and was forced to stop. She continued to shake silently for several minutes, and then Kyle realized that her breathing had evened, and he looked down to find she had fallen asleep.

Smiling softly, because she was cute when she slept, Kyle laid her back on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and tucking them softly around her slight frame. She murmured something, and he stilled, trying not to wake her. When he was content that she was settled in, he started to head back to the couch.

"Kyle?"

The door had squeaked. Kyle swore softly, and turned back to Tess. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't mean to fall asleep, anyway."

Kyle stood there awkwardly for a moment, then made a rough gesture with his hand. "I'm just gonna go back to the couch...and try to catch some z's."

Tess's voice was meeker than he thought he'd ever heard it before. "Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go."

He was taken by surprise, but adapted quickly. "Sure. Let me get my other pillow and my blanket, and I'll be right back." He started to leave the room again. 

"You can sleep in the bed." 

Kyle froze, sure that he'd heard incorrectly, that his 17-year old hormones combined with his imagination were playing a cruel joke on him. "What?" He asked.

"You can sleep in the bed with me." Tess confirmed. "It's your bed, after all, I shouldn't ask you to sleep on the floor after you so kindly gave it to me in the first place."

"It's really okay. The floor can't be much worse than the couch," Kyle offered, then immediately regretted it. Concern flooded Tess's face. 

"Is the couch really uncomfortable? I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Kyle shook his head. "It's fine. I'm just spoiled."

Tess's voice took on a new, pleading tone. "Stay here with me? Please?" She asked once again.

Kyle nodded nervously. "Sure. He walked uncertainly toward the bed, and Tess scooted away from the front, holding up the covers for him. He slid slowly underneath, and she pulled them around both of their forms.

Kyle stayed turned out of the bed, back to back with Tess, trying to calm himself. It wasn't every day that the new alien in town, whom he had a sort of crush on, but thought was really annoying, too, invited him to sleep in her bed.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?" This little exchange was getting too familiar, Kyle decided. They'd have to change it out for something more original, soon.

"Can you hold me?" She asked. 

Kyle swallowed hard, and nodded his head against the pillow. "Sure." He slowly pulled himself over until he was on his other side, facing her back. He uncertainly slid his arms around her waist from behind, put his head down on the curls splayed all around her head on the pillow. "That okay?" He queried.

Tess's voice sounded sleepy already. "Perfect," she mumbled. "'Night, Kyle."

"'Night, Tessa."

*****

Kyle moaned lazily, and tried to turn over in his bed. Belatedly, he registered that he had something in his arms. Something warm, and soft, and...female.

Kyle's eyes opened with a start, and his shock awoke the blond beauty in his arms. She rolled over, his arms flopping bonelessly off her in his shock, and looked at him sleepily. "'Morning, Kyle," she said.

Kyle was in shock, but he pulled himself together enough to respond as the night before came flooding back to him. Relaxing a little, he pulled Tess back to him, and she snuggled against his bare chest. "'Morning, Tessa."

Tess looked up at him, her body still pressed against his. "Why do you call me that?" She asked.

"What, Tessa?"

She nodded.

"You don't like it?" Kyle queried.

She shook her head. "I like it. It's just that no one has ever called me that."

Kyle shrugged. "I kind of like it. When I heard your name, it just sort of came out." He paused. "But I can stop. If you want me to, I mean."

Tess shook her head, more vigorously this time. "No! I like it. When you say it, at least."

Kyle grinned. "Okay, Tessa." She smiled back at him, then took a glance at the clock. 

"You'd better get ready for school," she told him.

Kyle nodded, but made no move other than to pull her closer to him. She happily pushed herself against him like a child, burying his chest in her long golden locks. "We can miss first period. For now, I just want to hold you."

Tess nodded a little, but didn't look up. Her face was muffled against his body. "Okay. Wake me up when I need to get ready."

Kyle smiled softly. "I will."

*****

Kyle was still lying in bed, watching Tess sleep, when a knock on the door startled him. It opened before he had a chance to say anything, and the Sheriff wandered in. He stopped abruptly, embarrassed, and turned to leave. "Sorry, Kyle. I thought you'd left for school by now."

Kyle put a finger to his lips, and made a motion as if shooing his father out of the room. "I'll be out in just a second," He whispered. The Sheriff nodded, and backed quickly out of the room.

Kyle carefully extricated himself from Tess, who was clinging to him like a small child clings to a safety blanket. "Kyle?" she murmured, still mostly asleep.

"Shh," he soothed. "Go back to sleep." She rolled over and curled up into a fetal position without opening her eyes.

"Okay." She murmured. Kyle pulled himself off the bed, and left the room, closing the door carefully, so that it wouldn't squeak. He didn't bother to wear any more than his boxers, this was his father, after all.

"Hey, dad." He tossed at his father as he wandered into the kitchen to find the milk. With two men in the household, much of the milk was gone before it ever left the carton, and Kyle was planning on making today no exception. As he was going to raise it to his lips, though, his father's voice stopped him.

"Kyle."

Something was wrong. His father never used that tone of voice. That was his 'dad' voice. He lowered the carton. "Yeah?"

"Son, I don't know much about your sex life...and I don't want to--"

Kyle cut him off mid-lecture. So that was what this was about, he thought. "Dad, is this about this morning? Me and Tess?"

His father nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, then, you don't have to worry. She woke me up in the middle of the night, she was upset, and then she didn't want me to leave. We didn't even kiss. She just held onto me all night."

The Sheriff coughed, obviously uncomfortable. "All right, Kyle. I trust you. But you know you can come to me, we can talk about anything, right?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. I know, Dad." He glanced at his watch before the conversation grew too heavy. "I'd better get Tessa up, she didn't want to miss too much of school."

Jim Valenti frowned, having never heard Tess called that, but he chose not to comment on it, and instead, just nodded. "Yeah. I guess you better." Then he proceeded to the refrigerator to drink the milk exactly the way Kyle had planned to.

*****

When he entered what used to be his room, he could see that Tess was still asleep, he angelic-looking golden-yellow hair spilled all over the pillow. She looked so sweet...he didn't want to wake her. But he forced himself to walk over to the bed, and rest a hand on her shoulder. "Tessa." He spoke in a soft voice.

Nothing.

"Tessa!" A little louder. She mumbled and groaned, but didn't open her eyes.

"Tess!" In a speaking voice this time. She rolled over so that she was facing him, and slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah, Kyle?"

"You'd better get up, or we'll miss second period."

She nodded slowly, and stretched, causing her short nightshirt to ride up her belly, exposing smooth, tight stomach skin. Kyle swallowed hard. Now was no time for those annoying crush-type feelings to start cropping up.

"I'll wait for you in the car," he said. Tess nodded, and clambered out of bed. Kyle had to swallow again, she looked so beautiful. She wore simple nightclothes, loose pants and a regular shirt, but on her, they looked simply magnificent. He nodded once, to her back, and left the room as she started to pull the shirt over her head. She still didn't have any qualms about modesty, he reflected a little breathlessly. Or lack thereof, as the case may be, he decided.

*****

This odd little sleeping pattern of theirs went on, day after day after day. The Sheriff watched, and listened, but gave up after a couple of days of nothing, and made no further comment either way about their rather unusual arrangement. Tess seemed to take no notice that what they were doing was odd, and treated it like it was completely natural. Kyle, for his part...well, Kyle was having a harder time of it.

Tess did things to him, to his body, that he couldn't control. He spent a lot of time thinking about baseball and Grandma while nestled in her arms. But he'd been successful so far, and she hadn't guessed at the effect she was having on him, or his body. Yet.

The night that Kyle was about to disclose his feelings for her, they received a rather odd invite from Max Evans. The six of his 'gang' were having a sleepover, and they wondered if Tess and Kyle would join them. Tess agreed eagerly, dragging a rather reluctant Kyle into it with her. 

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" She pleaded. "Please, Kyle?"

He couldn't take it anymore. She'd been begging for close to half an hour now, and he was wearing down fast. He heaved a huge sigh, and nodded. "All right."

"Yes!" Tess jumped up, and he could almost see her as a little child, clapping her hands together in delight. "Thank you, Kyle!"

Kyle groaned a little under his breath, and cursed his inability to refuse Tess Harding anything that she wanted. This was going to be a long night.

*****

Hours later, Tess was happily integrated into the giggling gaggle of girls, sitting in the corner with Isabel, Maria and Liz, and helping Isabel change the nail polish different colors for the four of them to play with. Maria occasionally sent a dagger look in her direction, as if remembering for a second that she was supposed to hate her, but for the most part, they looked pretty tight. Just four girls, having a good time.

The guys, on the other hand, were camped out in front of the TV, watching some action movie that they didn't know the name of, and eating pizza by the tons. Max and Liz exchanged some soulful glances, but they, too, for the most part looked as if they were having fun.

"Hey, Kyle," It was Alex who called. He and Isabel appeared to be the most civil of the recently broken up couples, and they also appeared the most comfortable of the eight people scattered around the Evans' living room. _I wonder what those two have to do with each other_, Kyle wondered wryly.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Want to pick the next movie?" Alex asked, thrusting a pile of mostly bloody-gory action and sci-fi movies into Kyle's hands. "The girls haven't come back yet, so we can watch more guy stuff." 

Kyle grinned at Alex. Not one of his best friends, because Kyle normally hung with the jock crowd, but Alex seemed nice enough. Not to mention the only other male human in the room. Besides, even if they were human, Kyle didn't think he'd hang out extensively with Max or Michael.

Michael was just plain obnoxious. He had a smart mouth, and not a lot of consideration for other people's feelings. But he was also loyal as hell, and Kyle could see where that paid off when you were choosing the second in command for a group of royal aliens.

Max...Max was harder to figure out. Mostly, Kyle would have categorized him as quiet, serious. He seldom cracked a smile, and had far more people skills than Michael, but rather than Michael's upfront blind hatred, he was distant, aloof. One of those people you could never really feel like you knew, Kyle supposed.

Dragging himself back to the present, he took the stack of videos from Alex's hands. "Well, what have we got here?" He wondered aloud. Flipping though the choices, he found the Matrix, James Bond, Terminators' one and two, and a couple of movies whose names he didn't recognize. 

Choosing quickly, he put most of the movies on the end table beside him, and tossed Terminator in Alex's direction. Alex caught it, and shoved it in the VCR slot. Just as the preview were ending, the girls gravitated in the direction of the TV.

"What are you guys watching?" Maria asked, bouncing as Maria usually did, Kyle reflected with a small smile. She plopped down on the couch between Max and Kyle, carefully leaving her best friend a seat that wasn't next to Max. Liz shot her a grateful smile and chose the spot between Kyle and Michael. Isabel sat seemingly comfortably between Michael and Alex. Tess looked around, and found that they'd exhausted the capabilities of the Evans' living room furniture, and was about to take a seat on the floor in front of the couch when Isabel noticed and jumped up.

"Oh! Tess, I'm sorry. I'll go get another seat, and you can have mine," She offered. Tess shook her head. 

"It's okay, really."

Isabel was about to protest when Kyle put an end to the argument. "You can sit with me, Tessa." Tess smiled, nodded, and plopped herself down on Kyle's lap, either not realizing or not caring that she had attracted stares from all the other occupants of the room. She laid her head on his shoulder and pulled her bare feet up onto the couch, managing to squeeze them into the space between Kyle and Liz, who was sitting next to him.

Isabel settled slowly back on the chair she had previously occupied next to Alex, and he slipped an arm over her shoulders. Not a boyfriendly arm, but just a reassurance from a friend. She smiled at him.

After staring at Kyle and Tess for a moment, and somebody was sure to have caught onto his use of his pet name for her, 'Tessa', he knew, they slowly, one by one, turned back to the movie. 

When Terminator was over, Maria quickly piped up, running to get a case from another, separate pile of movies. "Now, we watch a good movie." She said, turning to show them the case. As all the girls clapped, the boys groaned in unison.

"Notting Hill?" Michael asked. "Couldn't you have picked something at least a little less likely to put us to sleep?"

Maria put her hands on her hips. "Notting Hill is a perfectly good movie, Spaceboy. In fact, it's more than perfectly good, it's wonderful. And since you just watched two bloody, pointless, generally awful guy movies in a row, I think it's our turn."

Max and Michael sighed. Alex heaved himself dramatically backwards, ending up in a position Kyle had previously thought no one but Olympic gymnasts could get into. "Ow!" He exclaimed, as he slid back down the chair and into the seat, rubbing his lower back.

Isabel reached over and slid her hand over his back. Alex relaxed almost instantly, and in three or four seconds, Isabel's healing powers had asserted themselves, and Alex was as good as new. "Thanks," He said softly, not wanting to interrupt the movie, which was just starting up.

Isabel smiled her thousand-watt smile at him briefly, and nodded. "You're welcome." Alex replaced his arm over her shoulder, and she snuggled into it a little. But somehow, it didn't look intimate, the way they did it, it just looked...friendly. Because that's what they were. Good friends.

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][2]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	2. Chapter Two

****

He Called Her Tessa

by

[Kelsey][1]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Roswell and all associations do not belong to me!

Author's Note: This is my first try at Roswell fanfic, so if you criticize, please be polite. All feedback can be sent to [teneljade@netzero.net][1], and thank you!

Also, this is my own little twisted story, so even though it is otherwise up to date, Valenti is still sheriff.

Rating: PG this chapter.

Chapter Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, or actually, early the next morning, when sleeping arrangements were being discussed, two main ideas came up. They could either all camp out on the Evans' living room floor in sleeping bags, or the girls could sleep in Isabel's room, and the guys in Max's. Most of the hands went up for 'indifferent', so it eventually came down to Kyle, who was pushing the living room idea hard, and Michael, who was pushing separation of the genders. 

"What, not sure you'll be able to control yourself in the same room as Maria all night?" Alex jabbed playfully. Everyone laughed, except Maria, who flushed a little and Michael, who threw his hands up in defeat. 

"All right! I surrender. Do whatever you want."

Isabel jumped up and headed for her room. "C'mon, girls. Let's go get our stuff." She gave each of the female guests what Kyle supposed was a significant look. They dutifully stood and wandered off, undoubtedly to have a long and fruitful gossip session, Kyle thought.

*****

In Isabel's room, the first thing that happened was that Maria and Isabel each grabbed one of Tess's arms, and sat her down on the bed. They both had a eager, gossip-hungry look on their faces, and leaned in close to her. Liz straddled Isabel's desk chair, and also leaned in closer.

Isabel spoke first, eagerly. "Okay, Tess, spill."

Tess put up her innocent face. "Spill what?"

Maria jumped in this time. "Spill what's going on between you and Kyle, of course!"

Tess pretended to have just figured it out. "Oh! That. It's nothing." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Isabel shook her head slowly. "Nuh-uh. Not good enough, Tessie, you're hiding something. Now, I want to know what it is."

Tess tried to look nonchalant. "Oh, well I guess we have gotten a little closer. I was kind of upset one night," her gaze dropped momentarily, and then she brought them back up, "and he came in and comforted me."

Liz sighed. "That's so romantic. I remember when Max used to..."

Maria waved her hands frantically. "Lizzie! Not the M word! Remember?"

Liz sunk deeper in her chair. "I remember. But--"

Maria shook her head forcefully. "No buts. If you're going to come out of this obsession, somebody's got to keep you in line, right?" She didn't wait for Liz's answer, instead turning back to Tess. "Okay. Now, where were you," She commanded.

Tess was once again the center of attention. "He comforted me, but then I didn't want him to leave, so he kind of...cuddled me all night...and we've kind of been sharing his bed since then."

Maria squealed, and even Liz's interest appeared peaked. "What happened?" Isabel asked commandingly. "Did you...?"

"No!" Tess tried to appear shocked, but didn't succeed. "Kyle has been a complete gentleman."

Maria spoke wryly. "Well, that's a surprise."

Liz defended her ex slightly loudly. "Maria! What's that supposed to mean? Kyle is a good guy. He'd never take advantage of Tess when she was upset."

Maria nodded. "Maybe not. But how many seventeen-year-old's do you know who aren't related, are sharing the same bed, and haven't had sex?"

"Not many, I guess," Liz admitted. She turned back to Tess. "Has he made any moves?" She asked, desperately trying to find something to hold her attention away from her fantasies of making love to Max.

"No. I don't think I could tell you truthfully that we hadn't done anything if he had." Tess admitted.

Isabel was grinning. "Tessie, you want to! You naughty girl," she mock-scolded. "Do you have any special rituals, you know, any pet names or anything?" Maria inquired.

Tess looked down, a little embarrassed. "Well... he calls me Tessa, and he's the only one who does that."

Liz thought of something. "Tess... what does the Sheriff think about this?" She asked.

Tess waved her concerns off. "Oh, he doesn't care. He spied on us lots during the first couple of days, and then he realized that we really weren't doing anything but sleeping and maybe talking a little, and now he barely notices."

Maria sighed wistfully. "Man, Tess, you have got the most awesome guardian. My mom totally flipped when she found Michael in my bed, and that was only one night! And it was the same situation as yours, too, he was upset."

Tess smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess he is pretty cool. But I think I got off the hook mostly because I'm not his daughter, and I'll bet he went to Kyle first. I guess he didn't get to me, probably because Kyle told him we weren't having sex."

Liz had her mouth open to speak when a pounding on the door silenced her. It was Michael. "Are you ever coming out? Some of us would like get a little sleep this _morning_." He said the last word with a noticeable inflection.

"Go away, Spaceboy! This is sacred girl-talk time!" Maria yelled. Then, as an afterthought, "Which we don't get much of, mostly because we're too busy chasing aliens, trying to save your ass, I might add!" Maria yelled in the general direction of the door, and turned back to the girls. "You were going to say, Liz?" She prompted.

Isabel grinned, not bothering to hide it. She held up her hand, and Maria slapped it with a high five. "Nice one, Maria," She complimented. "What do you do, lie away at night, thinking of all the things Michael is liable to say, and then coming up with retaliatory quips?"

"No. What I do is watch lots of television. You'd be surprised how much you can improve your vocabulary of quips and quick comebacks by watching Dawson's Creek and Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

The girls all laughed, and then heard another knock on the door. Maria prepared to yell at Michael again, but the voice that came through was Kyle's, and teasing. "We're making ice cream sundaes...but there isn't very much ice cream, and we're going to eat it all!" He threatened playfully. Within seconds, the door was slammed open, and the four girls stampeded down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

Kyle slipped surreptitiously next to Michael. "See, you've got to know what motivates them," He said knowingly. "And as much as they're always whining and complaining about their weight, good food will get you pretty darn far with mostly any girl."

Michael shot him a glare which Kyle was mostly immune to by now. "I'll leave the manipulating to you, thanks very much."

Kyle shrugged. "Suit yourself."

*****

After the sundaes were served and eaten, the guys pushed the furniture out of the way, and all eight teenagers spread their sleeping bags on the now-empty floor. Tess and Kyle were halfway across the floor from each other, but neither anticipated a problem. Both of them had slept alone for the better part of their lives, and they didn't think that a few weeks of company would have changed anything.

The lights went out, and the chatter lit the darkness for a good half an hour, but slowly, it died down, as one by one, they drifted off to sleep. By three in the morning, they were all dead to the world.

At six-forty-five, the sun had not yet risen above the horizon, and the early morning was bathed in a dull gray light. The Evans' children and their guests lay peacefully in their sleeping bags on the floor, and Michael, Kyle and Alex were snoring, the latter two rather softly. 

Suddenly, Tess sat upright in her sleeping bag, her face a mask of complete terror, and shrieked a single name. "Kyle!"  


*****

Kyle was enjoying a nice dream in which there was a beach, and sunshine, and babes who wanted to date him right left and center when a piercing shriek drove through the fog on his brain and snapped him awake. 

"What's going on?" He mumbled sleepily as he sat up, taking a moment to collect his bearing. Evans' living room, that's right, he remembered. Twisting around in the sleeping bag, he turned to see what the commotion was, since no one had answered him. 

Tess was sitting in her sleeping bag, terror written over her entire face, and Isabel and Liz, on either side of her, were trying to calm her down. Michael had woken up, looked over, and gone back to sleep. Max had slept through the whole thing, and Alex was gone, probably in the bathroom, dealing with the aftereffects of drinking four cans of soda in a six-hour period, Kyle decided. Maria hadn't completely awoken, but she had rolled over and mumbled "Do you mind?" before crashing again. Kyle smiled a little at that.

But the smile fell from his face when he glimpsed Tess again. She was completely rigid, and wasn't responding to Isabel and Liz. Something was really wrong, and Kyle was getting worried. He started to slip on his pants, still covered with the sleeping bag.

"Kyle!" Isabel called. He looked over, still fussing with his pants. 

"Yeah?"

"She called for you when she first woke up. Come over here, maybe you can help somehow."

Kyle abandoned any attempt to put on his pants, and left the sleeping bag in his boxers. Only Isabel and Maria hadn't yet seen him in only his underwear, and Maria was asleep. He doubted Isabel would care, or even notice, given the current situation. And Max, Michael and Alex, had probably seen him in less, changing in the boys locker room.

He scooted over to where the three girls sat, and Maria slept, having to step over a semi-conscious Michael and a now lightly snoring Max to get there. He crouched on Alex's empty sleeping bag, on the other side of Liz, and grasped Tess's arm. "Tessa? I'm here. What can I do?"

Isabel was looking seriously worried. "Just stay with her for now. I've got to get Max and Michael up, something's really wrong."

Starting to get upset now, Kyle walked behind Liz and took Isabel's place on Tess's other side. He continued to talk to her, asking her what was wrong, and what he could do, and reassuring her that there was nothing to be frightened of anymore. But Tess didn't respond, merely staring straight forward, her eyes wide and glassy, her mouth open a little, as thought the start of a scream.

Kyle was begging now. "Tessa? Please? Please come back to me, Tessa!"

Michael and Max were at his sides all of a sudden, Max with a deep red mark on his cheek from sleeping on his hand, and Michael rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, but both quite alert. "What's going on?" Max asked.

Kyle and Liz shook their heads. "I don't know," Liz answered. "She woke up, sat up real fast, and screamed for Kyle. Then she went rigid, and she's been like this since then."

Max nodded, then crouched quietly for a moment, as if assessing the situation. When he had made his conclusion, he turned around and started issuing orders in a soft, but urgent tone. 

"Alex, get on the computer, and see if you can find anything, anything at all. Isabel, try to scan her. If you don't find anything, try to dreamwalk her. Maybe the state of consciousness she's in can be accessed as a dream." He stopped to look around, and his eyes settled back on his second-in-command. "Michael, I'll connect to her, and see if I can get something that way. You...think. Think about anything, anything at all that could relate to this situation. I'm sure you've got some information stored in that head of yours that Alex would be hard-pressed to find on the Net."

Everyone nodded, and Alex ran towards the nearest computer. Isabel moved over and straddled Tess's legs, facing her. She held out a hand, which began to glow a cool blue, and closed her eyes. Beginning at Tess's head and sweeping downward until she reached her toes, Isabel concentrated hard. Then the glow on her hand receded, and she opened her eyes, having slid out of range of Tess's toes. She shook her head. "Nothing."

Michael looked like he was wracking his brain for something, but finding nothing. He shuddered in defeat, and swore neatly under his breath. "Damn it! I know something. But I can't quite remember!"

Max gave him a terse look, back in full leader mode. "Keep trying." He turned to his sister. "Iz, try to dreamwalk her."

Isabel nodded, and wordlessly took the picture of Tess that Max fished out of his back pocket without comment. Maria noticed the hurt look on Liz's face, and sent her a sympathetic smile, but gave no other sign that she had even noticed.

Isabel lay back on her sleeping bag, touched the photo, and closed her eyes. She seemed asleep, dead to the world, for a long while, although it was probably only five minutes. When she came back, she shook her head, frustrated. "She's not dreaming. There are a whole bunch of colors just...flitting around her consciousness, but she's not dreaming."

Max nodded, and gave it his own try, reaching out his hands and placing them on either side of Tess's face. He stared deep into her eyes, and for a moment, it felt to Michael as if the power was being sapped, as if what Max was doing was working. But then he felt the flash that meant that the power was rejected, and he sighed. 

Max shook his head to clear it, and then shook it again, this time slower, to tell them it didn't work. "I got rejected. I don't know what happened. There was like...this stone wall, and I couldn't get in."

All of a sudden, Tess collapsed. Her eyelids flicked, and then she blinked. Kyle had caught her on the way down, and now lay her head on his lap. She licked her lips as though they were sticky, and asked softly, "Water?"

Isabel nodded. "Of course." She jumped up and came back in a moment with a cup, which she held to Tess's lips. The alien girl took several small sips, and then lay back again. Kyle stroked her hair, and wondered at the cool temperature of her skin.

"Now..." Tess breathed. "I don't have... much time. Sick... the Saramichi... coma is a healing trance... don't try to connect... you'll get it too... if I don't wake up in three weeks...I'm dead." That said, she lapsed back into unconsciousness, only this time, it was a normal loss, her eyes closed and her body limp.

Max called across the room. "Alex! Find something called the Saramichi. It's an illness, or a possession, or something."

Alex nodded, and saluted. "Aye, aye sir!" He turned back to the keyboard, and began to type so fast that his hands were a blur.

Kyle's hands shook as he smoothed Tess's hair as Maria voiced the question that was floating around in the front of his mind. "So what do we do now?"

Max went back into what Michael called 'Fearless Leader' mode. "Well, I've heard about healing trances before. She'll breath on her own, and basically, will seem to be unconscious. Which means that she'll need a round the clock vigil and someone to be her nursemaid. We'll need an intravenous tap, and something to feed her through it, especially fluids.

"We'll need to turn her to keep her from getting bedsores, and change her, and do all the things a nurse would for a patient in a coma."

*****

Hours later, when Alex had found all he could about the illness, they all sat around the table, except Maria, who was with Tess. Max had said it was imperative that all the aliens knew what was going on, exactly, because should the need arise, they were the ones who could possibly help her.

Alex had center stage, and was sitting tall in his seat, sharing his research. "It's a vicious parasite. Were she in the hospital, she'd be only the seventeenth case of infection on record. Seeing as she's here, it's not on record, or anything, but that means her chances of getting it were practically nil. Which in turn means..."

"That it's probably an alien parasite, and the other guys all had some connection to aliens." Michael finished. Alex nodded grimly, and continued.

"It attacks the consciousness, basically subjecting the patient to an endless series of nightmares. It didn't appear to spread at all, making it non-contagious, but Tess seemed to think it could be spread through alien connections and dreamwalking and the such, which would make sense since it feeds off the consciousness, instead of an actual physical part.

"It appears to die after 14 to 16 days if the victim doesn't return to consciousness. If it dies before the victim returns to consciousness, the victim won't remember anything, and will recover. If the victim returns to consciousness while the creature is still alive, they will remember the dreams and more than likely go insane. The creature will then continue to feed on their insanity until they die."

The room was silent. Finally, Michael spoke. "So all we have to do is keep Tess unconscious for three weeks?"

Alex nodded. "Supposedly."

Max held up a hand in warning. "But let's not jump to conclusions. The others were all human, and we don't know how it will affect Tess."  
They nodded in agreement, and Liz went to join Maria and give her the news. When Maria joined them moments later, Liz having taken her place at Tess's side, Max started to figure out that they had another problem. 

"We can't keep Tess here because of our parents. And neither can Maria, Liz, or Alex, because of their parents. I guess we can move her back and forth from the Sheriff's place to Michael's place, if the Sheriff agrees."

Kyle shook his head. "I'm sure my dad will agree, but it's too risky to move her all the time, both for her health, and because we might get found out. She can stay at my place full time."

Max scrutinized him carefully. Then, apparently passing him, he nodded slowly. "All right. But what are you going to do about school?" 

Kyle shrugged. "Maybe my dad can come up with something. If one of you can bring me my homework every day, I can keep up with the class while I'm watching her."

Maria jumped in. "I think between all of us, at least one of us is in all your classes. You get your dad to make up the story, and we can get your work."

Kyle nodded. "Thanks."

Isabel shook her head. "No, Kyle. Thank _you_."

*****

Calling his father and explaining had proved time-consuming, and Kyle didn't leave the Evans' house until nearly noon. Isabel had gone to the hospital to steal an intravenous drip and the fluids and nutrients they would need to keep Tess alive for three weeks, and Liz and Maria had both left, apologizing profusely for their previously made commitments.

Isabel had earlier brought up the subject no one had wanted to breach, as always, cutting straight to the point. Wouldn't Tess be more comfortable with a female nursemaid?

Kyle had shook his head, the expression on his face tight, and told her that Tess would just have to deal with the psychological problems later. Liz, Maria and Isabel couldn't possibly spend enough time at his house to do all the embarrassing things for three weeks. They had reluctantly agreed.

A knock on the door went almost unnoticed as they all scurried around, fixing things up in case it wasn't the Sheriff. Luckily, when Max opened the door, Jim Valenti stood on the doorstep, his 'cop' face in place. "Where is she?" He asked quickly. Max pointed wordlessly at the living room.

Sheriff Valenti entered the Evans' large living room at a brisk clip. He immediately spotted his son, his clothes rumpled and his expression worried. He cradled an unconscious Tess's head in his lap, and barely glanced up when his father entered the room. "Oh, hey Dad."

"Kyle. What's wrong?" He asked. He had most of the story from over the phone, but it was garbled and he wasn't quite able to piece it together. "What happened?"

Kyle gestured towards the kitchen. "Max is in there. He'll fill you in better than I ever could."

Kyle seemed to have dismissed him, so Sheriff Valenti hurried into the kitchen, and let Max explain what had happened. After hesitantly giving his consent to tell the school that Kyle had mono, he opened his car and allowed the girls to load all of Tess's things into the trunk. 

Kyle refused to let anyone but himself carry Tess, and no one protested. He slid into the backseat, her unconscious form cradled in his arms, and hoped the tinting on the windows was dark enough that no one would notice anything odd. He buckled himself in while allowing Max to cradle her cautiously, as though she were a bomb on countdown, then took her back and propped her up beside him on the seat, and buckled her in too. Her heavy head fell on his shoulder, and her entire body was supported by Kyle and the seatbelt, but she was in.

"Okay, Dad, she's in. You can drive now."

Max nodded as the Sheriff started the car's engine. "I'll send Isabel by with the I.V. and the stuff later. She knows what to do with it, and she's show you how to take care of Tess. Then one of us will come by every day, and I'll make sure that you can reach someone on Isabel or Maria's cell phone numbers all the time."

Kyle nodded, and clasped Max's hand, shaking it firmly. "Thanks, man. I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will."

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][2]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	3. Chapter Three

****

He Called Her Tessa

by

[Kelsey][1]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Roswell and all associations do not belong to me!

Author's Note: This is my first try at Roswell fanfic, so if you criticize, please be polite. All feedback can be sent to [teneljade@netzero.net][1], and thank you!

Also, this is my own little twisted story, so even though it is otherwise up to date, Valenti is still sheriff.

Rating: R

Chapter Three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Isabel showed up, she had hurriedly unpacked a backpack full of stuff, and showed Kyle how each piece of it worked. When she came to the I.V., she made him put it together, under her instruction, and then checked it over to make sure it was together properly. 

"Looks pretty good, Kyle. Let's go hook it up."

Kyle led Isabel into what used to be his room, where an unconscious Tess was lying in the bed, her golden hair splayed around her face. Isabel put the pole that the I.V. was on down next to the bed, and again walked Kyle through the procedure for hooking it up. 

Handing him a small foil package, she sat back to watch. "Okay. Open that up and wipe the back of her hand with it firmly. We need to make sure it's good and clean." Kyle complied, throwing the wipe out when he was done, and looking at Isabel with a 'what's next' look on his face.

Isabel pointed to the smallest object she had brought with her, a tiny plastic tube. "Open that up. There's a needle inside of it, hook it up to the I.V. like this." She picked up the I.V. tube, and attached the needle, showing Kyle her every move. When she was done, she handed the line back to him.

"Okay, now you want to find a prominent vein in the back of her hand." Isabel turned Tess's limp hand from side to side, looking at it from all angles. "Okay. Here's one."

She took the line from Kyle's hand, and pushed the needle into Tess's pale skin. She saw Kyle wince from the side of her vision, and smiled a little. "Don't worry, she can't feel it."

Pulling a piece of tape from the roll, she taped the line above the needle securely onto the back of Tess's hand. Finding a small switch on the line about halfway to the bag of yellowish liquid, she flipped it back and forth a few times until she was satisfied. "There."

Kyle listened attentively as she showed him how to change the bags on the I.V. stand, and then piled several bags of the oily looking yellow liquid into his closet. "Don't worry about it too much, it won't hurt anything if the bag goes empty every once in a while."

Isabel looked around the room, and then turned back to Kyle. "All right, now, onto the hard stuff."

She pulled several things from her backpack, which lay on the floor. Three long, white nightgowns. They looked like they were made of cotton, and probably soft, all with pink and yellow trim. She placed them on the bedside table. Next came the hairbrush, a bunch of washcloths, and a bottle of skin care lotion stuff. She laid them all out on the table.

"Now," she continued. "The basics here are that she needs to be turned every six or eight hours, excluding the night, and have that I.V. working properly. She should also be changed every day, more often if she starts to sweat. But there are some things you can do for her that I'm sure she'll appreciate, even if they're not as essential."

Isabel picked up the bottle of skin care lotion and a washcloth. "This stuff, you just put a little on a washcloth, get the whole thing wet, and rub her face with it. No rinse necessary. Whenever you feel like it, though twice a day is what I recommend from experience."

She turned to put the things in her hand back, and picked up the hairbrush. "You can also brush her hair, if you feel like it. I'm sure she'll appreciate not waking up to a rat's nest." She eyed Tess's hair critically. "Especially with those curls, they'll tangle fast."

She returned the hairbrush to the table, and pulled a pair of Tess's underwear out of the drawer. She grabbed one of the nightgowns she had brought with her, and started towards the bed. Kyle lingered on the other side of the small room.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Well, c'mon. If you're going to be doing this every day for the next three weeks, you'd better learn how." Kyle reluctantly went to the side of the bed.

The first thing Isabel did was pull the covers all the way down to the bottom of the bed. "It's a whole lot easier if you don't have to deal with the covers getting in the mess, too."

She carefully raised Tess's arms above her head, and pulled off her shirt. Leaving Tess in her bra, and Kyle to attempt not to salivate too hard, she moved her hands to the buckle on Tess's jeans, which she also pulled off, this time taking her underwear with them.

Kyle tried very hard to look at this whole situation as scientific, but it wasn't working very well. He was getting hotter than he'd ever been looking at Liz or one of this other girlfriends. But then he reminded himself that Tess was ill, and this was no time to be gazing at her almost-naked body with anything other than pure intent.

Attempting to stifle his desire, he turned his mind back to what Isabel was doing. Now the panties were back on, and the bra was off. His thoughts immediately drifted to those perfect breasts, and he wondered what they would feel like, were he to suckle them...

Shaking his head to clear himself out of his fantasy, which was rapidly becoming X-rated, he quickly helped Isabel by supporting Tess's limp body while she pulled the nightgown over it. Laying her back on the bed, Isabel snapped her fingers, as if just remembering something.

"Kyle, do you have more pillows?" She asked. 

A little puzzled by her request, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think there are some in the closet."

Dashing off, Isabel returned a moment later with three more pillows. She motioned for Kyle to lift Tess's upper body from the bed, and she carefully arranged the pillows, which now numbered five, to hold her in a semi-upright position. 

Kyle laid Tess back on the bed, and turned to Isabel. Isabel explained hurriedly. "Unconscious people sometimes choke on their own saliva when they're on their backs. If she's on her side, don't worry about it, but she needs to be sitting up at least a little if she's on her back."

Kyle nodded in understanding, and took a long look at the limp body in his bed. He smoothed the covers over her and tucked them around her chin, planting a soft kiss on her forehead as he did so. Tess was normally so alive, and brash, and confident, it was almost shocking to see her in such a vulnerable state. Even when she had wept in his arms in this very same bed, she had never looked so... helpless.

Remembering the other presence in the room with them, Kyle turned to Isabel with genuine gratitude in his eyes. "Thanks, Iz. I promise, I'll be the best nursemaid I possibly can."

Isabel smiled a little. "I know, Kyle. Thank _you_. I felt so guilty when I realized I couldn't keep her at our house, that I couldn't help her."

Kyle cautiously enfolded Isabel into his arms in a hug. Isabel was obviously surprised, and took a moment to respond, but for a few second, the Ice Queen melted, and Isabel Evans reigned. When realized what she was doing, though, she pulled away, and stood there, looking uncomfortable.

Kyle tried to cover the awkward moment. "Do I know everything I should?" He asked. "I want to do this right."

Isabel looked around, and nodded. "I think so." She fished a strip of paper from her pocket, and handed it Kyle. "These are the numbers to both mine and Maria's cell phone numbers. Somebody who knows what's going on, one of us six, will have a hold of at least one of them at any time."

Kyle nodded. "Thanks. I'll call if I need any help. But I think we'll be okay."

Isabel started to leave, then turned back. "Oh, one more thing. I'll give it to you today, though I doubt you'll need it before next week, if you ever do." She pulled a small, loaded syringe from her pocket. 

"If she starts to wake up, immediately put this in one of her arms or legs, anywhere on either of her arms or legs, and inject this. Then call us. But first, you've got to keep her unconscious."

Kyle nodded, and caught the capped syringe as Isabel tossed it at him. "I'll make sure she stays unconscious. We'll be fine, Isabel," He reassured an obviously nervous Izzy. "Go. I'll see you tomorrow. With my schoolwork."

Isabel gave an unsure smile, and tossed her blond hair as she headed out the door. Kyle let himself fall backwards onto the beanbag chair, and grabbed his English book. But he didn't actually open the thick blue tome, instead, his eyes were firmly attached to the limp form of Tess Harding.

*****

It was Maria's turn to visit, and she practically skipped up the steps. Everyone had been asking questions about Kyle, but nobody had stopped her, because she didn't really know him that well, and besides, anyone who would have talked to her already knew where Kyle was.

She knocked on the door, and was surprised when it opened to reveal a haggard Sheriff Valenti. "Uh...hi, Sheriff."

The sheriff managed a tired smile, and moved to the side, opening the door wider. "Hello, Maria. Come on in. Kyle's in the bedroom with Tess."

Maria nodded, and scurried into the room he had indicated. Kyle was rapidly counting off push-ups, and appeared to have either skipped a lot of numbers, or been doing this for a long time. She cleared her throat, keeping her eyes slightly averted from the bare-chested Kyle.

Kyle threw in a couple more rapid push-ups, and then stood up, his chest heaving a little. He reached over and pulled on a shirt, but he didn't seem particularly concerned with his state of un-dress. "Hey, Maria."

"Hey," She responded. She looked him up and down. He still looked antsy, even after all that exercise. "Hey," She suggested. "Why don't you go out for a while? Do something. I'll keep an eye on Tess, and you can get some real exercise."

Kyle looked uncertainly between the bed and Maria and back again. "Thanks, Maria, but I think I should stay here. It's only been six days."

Maria wasn't going to take no for an answer. She reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me, Kyle. You are going out, and you are going for a run, or playing football, or something, and I don't want to see you back here until you're sweaty and breathing so hard you can barely stand. Do we understand each other?"

Kyle's face was straight, but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. "Yes, Maria." He responded, giving her a sharp salute. He grabbed a pair of running shoes, and headed out the door, eager to be outside. Maria smiled.

The sheriff wandered in a minute later, a puzzled look on his face. "Isn't Kyle supposed to be looking after Tess?" He asked.

Maria smiled. "I told him to go out. He was up to fifty-six push-ups and I'm willing to bet he was up to sixty or sixty-five everything else you guys do when you work out too, and I told him he had to get out of here."

The sheriff smiled, a little less tiredly. "So that's what was going on in here, with all the counting and stuff." 

Maria smiled, and nodded. "I guess so." 

Sheriff Valenti stood there awkwardly, watching Tess for a moment or two, and then, with a nod to Maria, exited the room. Maria shook her head, a wry smile on her face. _These Valenti men, they really don't know what to do with emotions!_

*****

Kyle had followed Maria's instructions, and was covered in sweat and almost doubled over when he made it back to his house. He entered the house, his chest heaving and his breath coming in sharp bursts, and went straight to check on Tess. 

When he came into the room, Maria looked up from the book that she was reading, English or Algebra, or something school-related. She took a sniff, and her face contorted. "Whew! Next stop shower for you!" She exclaimed. Then her face relaxed, and she grinned. "I guess I asked for it, though. At least you follow instructions well."

Kyle smiled back at her, and grabbed his clothes from the rumpled heap they were in on the floor. He looked at Maria. "Can you stay long enough for me to take a quick shower?" He asked.

Maria nodded. "Sure. But Kyle... can I ask you a question?"

Kyle nodded. "Anything."

"Why... doesn't your father help watch Tess? He's obviously not too busy, what with running around the house being his only activity, so why isn't he here?"

Kyle gave a little smirk. "His excuse is that he could get called away at any moment, and then he wouldn't be able to watch her. But in reality, I think he's worried that he's too attached to her, and that it will be too hard if he loses her on his watch."

Maria's face sobered, and slowly, so did Kyle's as he realized what he had just said. There was a moment of respectful silence, and then Kyle left the room. Maria returned to her book.

*****

From that day on, whoever was visiting in the afternoon stayed for a couple of hours, and Kyle would go out and exercise until he could hardly walk. Every day, he would argue, and every day, whoever it was would insist. Until it got to be Maria's turn. Then he would start to open his mouth, and she would simply say, "Go," And he would be gone.

As the days went by, Kyle dutifully stuck to his schedule. In the morning, check on Tess, check on her I.V. bag, change her. Wash her face with the cream Isabel had left, sit her up until her limp body slumped against his strong chest and then brush her thick, curly golden hair. He liked this part best, her body slumped helplessly against him, giving him a kind of control that he hadn't even known he craved.

After this was done, it was time for him to get dressed, and then he would return to Tess's side, and turn her. Then he would settle in with yesterday's schoolwork, if there was any left, and finish it. Then he would exercise, doing push-ups and sit-ups and stretching and running in place. After that, he usually had an hour or so to read, but more often, he just spent this time watching Tess. She looked so peaceful, as if she were sleeping, but Kyle knew that were not so.

Then came lunch, and it was usually time to change the bag of nutrient fluid on the I.V., and turn her. It made his heart ache as he flipped her, and she flopped around in his grip, as if her body were boneless. But he hardened his heart, and did it for her.

Lunch for him usually consisted of a sandwich and potato chips or out-of-the-box macaroni and cheese, and then it was time for him to take a nap. Sleeping passed his time, and more importantly, caught him up on the sleep he missed in the middle of the night.

Though Isabel hadn't said it was necessary, he had set his alarm to awaken him every night at two in the morning, for the first few days, and about six days in, when Tess was having trouble with bed sores, he had started to get up to check on her and to turn her. He almost always ended up just sitting there, watching her for at least a little while, and this mid-afternoon nap helped him catch up.

After this nap, he would sometimes exercise again, or sometimes he would read his book. Sometimes he would watch her sleep, but by now, he had usually had enough of that, beautiful as she was. Later, around 3:30, somebody would come by and force him out of the house while they watched Tess. He would usually go running.

Afterwards, when they had left, and he had fed himself dinner, Kyle would usually want to watch TV. But he didn't feel like leaving her alone, even though he knew it was silly, because he was only in the other room, and he wasn't any more use to her when he was asleep than when he was ten feet away. But that was how he felt, and so he often took her with him.

He would gather the her limp form in his strong arms, and grab the I.V. pole with his teeth, and slowly make his way into the living room. Once there, he would make sure that Tess was cradled on his lap comfortably, with several pillows to keep her from choking, and that the remote was in his hand, and he and the unconscious Tess would watch TV for many hours, sometimes until eleven or later. Then it was back to bed for Tess, and time to wash her face and brush her hair again.

After she was settled, Kyle completed his own bedtime routine, and then collapsed on the two beanbag chairs he had pulled together on the other side of the room to sleep in. His father would usually come in right about now, and tuck Kyle in as if he were a small child. He hated to admit it, but he loved this small action of love, and made no move to resist. Then Sheriff Valenti would make his way to Tess's side, and it was time to make sure that her blankets were tight and that she had a kiss on her forehead. Afterwards, he would leave, whispering a soft "Good-night," and turning out the light on his way. It didn't take Kyle very long to fall asleep, usually. Then, in the morning, this routine started all over again.

*****

This morning, though, Kyle worried the entire time he went through this ritual. Nothing had changed, and it had been, what seemed to him like forever. As he swabbed her face, and then sat her up to brush her hair, he whispered in her ear, desperation evident. 

"Come on, Tess! Wake up! It's been nineteen days..."

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][2]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	4. Chapter Four

****

He Called Her Tessa

by

[Kelsey][1]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Roswell and all associations do not belong to me!

Author's Note: This is my first try at Roswell fanfic, so if you criticize, please be polite. All feedback can be sent to [teneljade@netzero.net][1], and thank you!

Also, this is my own twisted story, so although mostly everything else is up to date, Valenti is still sheriff here.

Rating: R, again.

Chapter Four

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tess felt like she was wading in deep, deep mists. She looked up over her head, and found that the mist neither thinned nor disappeared there, either.

She put her hands out in front of her, and parted the mist. It grew thinner for a split second, but then snapped firmly back in place. In frustration she groaned. 

"Aaah!"

*****

Kyle had dropped his head to his chest after realizing that there would be no answer forthcoming. _She still has two days_, he reasoned with himself. But time was growing short, and the decision had already been made, he knew. No matter which way things had gone, nothing could change them now.

A sound came from the bed. It sounded like a groan. Kyle snapped his head up so fast that his father would have told him he was in danger of getting whiplash. But at this particular moment, Kyle didn't care what his father would have thought. Because the sound _had_ come from Tess, and more importantly, her hand was moving!

*****

Tess was still wading through the fog, but it was getting thinner. Suddenly she heard something call out to her. "Tess! Tessa, where are you? Tess, please come back to me!"

Tess knew that voice. And the owner of that voice... she couldn't wait to see him again.

With a huge effort, Tess willed the fog out of existence, and pushed her eyelids open. "Ky...Kyle?" She stuttered.

Kyle's eyes were alight with joy. Tess's heart warmed to know that she had put that joy there, but at the same time, it ached with the knowledge that she had worried him so much. "Shh," He replied. "Don't try to talk yet. I'll get you some water, and then we can talk."

Tess nodded wordlessly, not sure if she could have spoken even if she'd had to. She felt drained, though she was happy to feel that her powers were intact, albeit much weaker than normally. She turned her head to the side, realizing that if that small movement was an effort, then it was going to be a while before she was back to normal.

Looking around, she took in her surroundings. She was in Kyle's room, and she had an I.V. in her arm. She touched the needle, unsure why she felt the need to do that, and winced. "Ah..." She groaned with the slight pain, not quite speaking.

Kyle rushed into the room. "Tessa? Are you okay?"

Tess nodded her head, noticing that her blond curls weren't anywhere near the mess she'd expected. Had Kyle been brushing her hair, too? As if he hadn't been doing enough, watching her day in and day out, changing her... Tess blushed at the thought. _Well, _she thought, _I guess I don't have to worry about modesty. Not that I ever did before. But now Kyle's seen everything I've got._

On this somewhat sour thought, she turned back to the dark-haired teen, and though puzzled, willingly took the nipple of the baby bottle in her lips. Sucking gently, she managed to drink her first water in a couple of weeks, and her throat rejoiced.

When she had guzzled half the bottle, Kyle gently but firmly pulled it away. "This is the first thing that's been on your stomach in nineteen days," He explained. "We don't want to overdo it."

Nineteen days! She'd been out longer than she thought. She looked back at who was, as far as she was concerned, her guardian angel. "You... took care of me... for nineteen days?" She asked, her voice sounding harsh and foreign even to her own ears.

Kyle smiled. "Yep."

Tess looked away. "You didn't have too. I mean, I'm sure I didn't need to be watched all the time."

Kyle was still smiling as he gently tilted her chin up and forced her to meet his eyes. "The others helped in the afternoon, let me get out. And the rest of the time... I didn't mind at all, Tessa." 

Her heart warmed when she heard him call her by her sacred nickname. "I wasn't... a problem?" She asked, knowing that she sounded apologetic.

Kyle shook his head vigorously. "No! Tess, you're one of my best friends. Hell, you probably _are_ my best friend. I _know_ that you're my favorite Martian. And that's what friends are for, taking care of you when you can't take care of yourself."

Tess smiled a little, but inside, she was saddened by the knowledge that Kyle considered her in the best-friend context, instead of the romantic-possibilities context. Kyle seemed to read her mind, and once again tilted her chin up so that she met his eyes.

"Tessa... this may not be the best time to do this, because I know you're probably emotionally out of it, as well as physically, but I've been waiting for nineteen days, and I can't hold it in anymore."

Tess's heart began to beat a little faster, as she wondered what Kyle would say. Would he tell her he loved her? Would he asked her something? Would he ask her if she loved him? What would _she _say?

Kyle's words "_do_ this," began to register in her brain pretty much the second her eyes registered the fact that he was leaning towards her.

She knew what he was going to do... and she sure as hell wasn't going to resist. Closing her eyes, she felt instead of saw his lips settle softly on hers, touching gently at first, almost tentatively.

Tess wanted more. She nibbled on his lip, and he responded in kind. But that still wasn't enough. Taking the plunge, she pushed her tongue against Kyle's lips. Hesitantly, he opened them, and she entered his mouth.

A wave of sensations washed over Tess as Kyle aggressively pushed his own tongue into her mouth. She didn't resist him, enjoying the feelings that moved over her body with every touch of their mouths.

After a time, which was definitely too short, Tess was sure, Kyle pulled away, and she sucked in air, hard. His face was immediately apologetic, and he started to stammer, like he had a habit of doing when he was disconcerted. "I'm sorry... I should have remembered that you're still sick..."

Tess cut off his hesitant apology with one quick command. "Kiss me again," She ordered.

Kyle complied, even more nervous this time, it seemed. Tess let him play around for a moment or two, sucking her lip a little, and allowing her to do the same to his, but then she was forced to take matters into her own hands, _Or mouth, as the case may be_, she giggled internally, and again helped him, by pushing his mouth open and entering with her tongue.

When this kiss was over, both teenagers had dazed expressions on their faces. Tess leaned back against her pillows, and was about to motion to the water bottle when Kyle seemed to read her mind.

When he picked up the bottle, Tess noticed the hole in the nipple was larger than normally used to feed babies. _For that matter of fact... why was he feeding her with a baby bottle?_ She wondered. He answered her question, too.

Holding the bottle to her lips and tilting it upward, he watched Tess suckle the nipple with a look of fascination on his face. But he managed to answer the question he was sure was racing through her head.

"You won't be strong enough to do much on your own for a while, and the bottle just makes it easier for me. Otherwise, I would have to hold you up, and try to feed you the water at the same time and stuff. I would have used a pop-cap sports bottle, but they have to be squeezed to get anything out. This way, you control the flow of your drinks."

Tess smiled, and let go of the bottle nipple, gasping. Kyle put the mostly empty bottle down, and admonished her gently. "Don't drink too fast, Tessa. You don't want to get sicker, do you?"

Tess gently shook her head. "No way." Her voice was growing weaker, and Kyle noticed that her eyelids were slipping. 

"Why don't you take a nap, and I'll call everyone and tell them you're awake." Tess nodded sleepily, and then cracked a smile. 

"I can't believe I'm this tired... and I just slept for nineteen days!"

Kyle's smiled was more somber this time. "Even if you don't remember it, your body and mind did a lot of work while you were unconscious. Now, get some rest."

Tess smiled once more, and closed her eyes. "Yes, Doctor Kyle," She teased sleepily. "'Night."

Kyle grinned. "'Night, Tessa. Sleep well."

*****

His spirits higher than they had been in many days, Kyle walked softly out of the room, and then left the house. He jogged down to the corner, not wanting to awaken Tess with the noise he ached to make. Then he leapt high in the air, and punched at the sky. "Ya-hoo!" He shouted. "She's awake! Thank you, God!"

A mystified woman poked her head out of her window, but didn't say anything. Kyle wasn't going to volunteer any information, but in the end, he was just too excited not to share. "My girlfriend," He explained. "She just came out of a coma, and she's going to be fine!"

The woman's confusion left her face, and she smiled. "Well, I'm glad for you, son." She responded. "Take good care of her, now."

Kyle gave a little salute, thinking about how it felt to call Tess his girlfriend. She was now, he supposed. "Yes, ma'am." The woman pulled her head back inside, and closed the window. Kyle punched the air once more, and headed home at a quick clip.

*****

Sheriff Valenti had been sitting on the couch when his son had gone running out of the house. Kyle hadn't told him what was going on, but he assumed that if it had been bad news, Kyle would have shared it with him. So he just smiled, and settled back to watch whatever football game was on today.

The door swung open ten minutes later, and a clearly elated Kyle Valenti came bouncing through the door. Jim raised an eyebrow to inquire what was going on, and Kyle grinned from ear to ear. "She's awake, Dad!"

This piece of information took a few seconds to sink in, and then Jim Valenti was up from the couch, grabbing his son in a bear hug and slapping his back. "That's great! She's going to be all right?" He asked.

Kyle was grinning so hard the sheriff thought his face might split from the stress. "Yep."

The sheriff nodded, his own goofy smile plastered across his face. "Can I see her?"

Kyle shook his head reluctantly. "She's asleep. She's completely exhausted, and really weak. Dad... I'm going to need to stay home and take care of her for a while longer."

Jim's brows furrowed in though, but he couldn't think of any other solution, and besides, if Tess was awake, then all was well in the family, even if Kyle did miss a third of the school year. "Sure. I'll think of something."

Kyle wrapped his arms around his father, and slapped his back. "Thanks, Dad."

The sheriff turned Kyle around, and pointed towards the phone. Kyle slapped his forehead. "I almost forgot! I was so happy, I just ran outside so that I could shout." Jim grinned.

"I know how that is, son."

*****

Later that night, most of the 'gang' was assembled in Kyle Valenti's living room. The sheriff had allowed him to drag chairs and stuff in, and all were patiently awaiting the moment when Tess would awaken.

Isabel fidgeted. Maria had been fidgeting for an hour. Liz was sitting as far from Max as possible, though Kyle doubted she even did it consciously anymore, and Alex was literally twiddling his thumbs. Michael had his eyes focused on the TV screen, but it was clear his mind was elsewhere. Like... on the small person who kept grinding her hips into his lap when she moved.

Maybe certain people weren't waiting so patiently.

Michael finally decided to call Maria on her behavior. Of course, he knew she was doing this somewhat because she just couldn't sit still, and somewhat because she knew exactly what she was doing to him, and loved to feel her power over him. "Maria! Can you sit still for five seconds, please?"

The grinding of her hips into his lap stopped, and he heard her mumbling something under her breath, which he chose to ignore. Then, after several seconds, she began to fidget again. Michael quickly realized his error. Maria had, to bug him, taken his request for five seconds of stillness seriously.

He sighed, and grabbed her hips to still them. But even when she had her hips held down, she managed to wiggle her bottom in such a way that she brushed up against his arousal, again and again. Michael uttered a low growl into her ear, and she looked up at him, a 'who, me?' look on her face.

In a low voice, he threatened her, keeping his tone so that no one else could hear. "Maria DeLuca, if you don't stop that in the next five seconds, there is a going to be one horny alien to deal with when we're done here."

Maria grinned, dropping the innocent act. "That's the idea," She hissed back. She flipped around so that her front was against Michael's, and laid her head on his shoulder. Or, at least, that was what it looked like to the rest of the room.

In reality, Maria was taking the chance to run her tongue along the side of his neck, flicking it in and out over the soft flesh. Michael stifled the urge to move his head to the side so that she would have better access, remembering the presence of others in the room just in time. Instead, he forced himself to remain still, and allowed his senses to be immersed in the sensations coming from Maria's gently grinding hips and flicking tongue.

When Maria reached his earlobe and started to suck, Michael had had enough. He stood abruptly, Maria's legs still wrapped around his waist, her bottom hiding his arousal, and made a quick exit. "Excuse us. Maria and I are going to have a little chat."

Maria grinned naughtily, and switched sides to suck on his other earlobe. This only made Michael hurry their departure more, and this in turn made Max and Kyle flash him knowing grins. Liz and Isabel's expressions were more wistful, clearly remembering the days when they had had Michaels of their own to play with and drive crazy, and Alex appeared to be totally fascinated with his left thumb.

The door slammed shut, and Sheriff Valenti finally looked up from the TV screen. "Where are those two going?" He asked. 

Liz exchanged a look with Isabel, the only remaining female in the room. By shared agreement, they decided Michael and Maria should suffer a little for their display, and what better way then to later happen to drop a hint to Maria that Sheriff Valenti knew where she and Michael went? Maria wouldn't be able to look the sheriff in the face for weeks.

"I think they had to... relieve a little tension." Liz tried hard to keep a straight face, but she abandoned that attempt when Isabel cracked up. The sheriff gave them a funny look, but returned willingly to the game on the screen. 

Isabel and Liz fell against each other, their stomachs aching with laughter, which was only made worse when they noticed that the guys didn't seem to think it was funny at all. They slapped each other's hands, and leaned back against the couch, finally spent, their whole bodies aching with the strain they had just produced.

Isabel leaned over, and whispered in Liz's ear. "Are they sleeping together?" 

Liz shrugged, but her eyes betrayed a twinkle of interest. "They better not be, if Maria didn't tell me."

Isabel flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder in one fluid movement, catching Alex's eye immediately. She then joined the two-person huddle with Liz again. "Why don't you tell Maria, and I'll tell Tess, when she's better, that we should get together, and do the female bonding thing." 

Isabel grinned playfully. "And while we're at it, we can do the incorrigible female investigators thing. Maria won't know what hit her."

Liz returned her grin, causing Max and Kyle to sigh with annoyance over not being able to hear what was taking place in the females-only zone. Alex's eyes were still firmly glued to Isabel's hair, which she continued to flip in what Liz knew was the most excruciating way for Alex.

A sharp female moan came from the outside the front of the house. Max, Kyle and Sheriff Valenti were up in a second, closely followed by Alex, who had to first untangle his gaze from the familiar thick blond locks. Liz and Isabel were on their feet a split second later, and Liz called out to the guys. "Max! Kyle! Alex! Sheriff!" They each stopped in their tracks when they heard their name.

Isabel took it upon herself to explain, since Liz was very busy doing the 'staring-deep-into-his-eyes-soulmate-thing', as Maria had dubbed it, with Max. "I don't think it's necessary to run to her rescue, boys."

As instincts kicked out and brains kicked in, there were at least a couple of red faces when they realized not only what Isabel was implying, but the fact that they'd been rushing out to 'save' Maria from it. The guys grumbled and stumbled and generally made their way clumsily back to the couch and chairs just as slightly red-faced and sweaty Maria and Michael opened the door and made their way back inside.

"Hey," Maria said in Isabel and Liz's direction. Isabel grabbed her arm, and led her away from Michael who watched her go with an admiring eye. Max grinned, and gave Michael a friendly hit. He received a 'shut up, man' look in return.

The girls had dropped to the floor in the farthest corner of the room, Maria somewhat unwillingly. "Okay," Isabel began. "Tell us, Maria."

Maria blushed a little, but tried to cover. "Tell you what?"

Liz jumped in. "You think we didn't hear you?" Maria blushed even harder, but Liz ignored the discomfort her friend was very obviously in. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"No!"

Isabel eyed her critically. "Pretty close, then."

Maria looked at the floor. "Well... he can do some pretty amazing things with those hands..." She let her thought trail off, knowing that Isabel and Liz would know what she was talking about.

Simultaneously came Liz's little gasp and Isabel's half-shriek. The guys looked over, and Michael even called over to them, asking what all the noise was about, but everything male was currently to be ignored, and Michael was no exception. 

Liz leaned in even closer. "He touches you... like that?"

Maria nodded, finally getting into this little gossip session. Isabel hung onto her every word as she replied. "And sometimes with his mouth, too."

The same little gasp and half-shriek. The guys again, only this time it was Kyle, inquiring why he was being left out of something in his own home. He had no better luck than Michael had previously.

"Are you going to sleep with him?" Liz asked. Maria gave a hesitant nod. 

"I think so."

Liz immediately went into mom format. "You've got to--"

Maria cut her off abruptly. "Be safe, I know. Just because I love my mom, doesn't mean I want to be her."

Isabel frowned. "But we don't know anything about us... whether conventional birth control will work."

Maria gave a shaky smile. "Guess we'll just have to decide if we want to take that risk."

*****

The baby-monitor in Kyle's hand that he was using to keep an ear out for Tess, gave a squall of static and then a weak voice came through. "Kyle?"

Instantly the living room went still as everyone listened to her voice for the first time in nineteen days. Kyle clicked the two-way button, and responded. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm in the living room, with practically everyone else you've ever met," He acclaimed as he ran a critical eye over the crowd in his family room.

"Could you come in by yourself, please?" Tess's voice was weak, and her usual 'send 'em my way and I'll take 'em' attitude was lacking. Kyle saw the concerned expressions on his friends' faces, but he didn't comment.

"Sure. I'm coming, Tessa."

Isabel elbowed Liz at Kyle's use of the nickname, which, she had to admit, sounded cute coming from him. Liz smiled back, but Isabel felt the wave of concern rocketing off her friend, and hurried to reassure her. "She'll be fine, Liz. The worst is over. Now she just needs to gain her strength back."

Liz gave a more convincing smile this time, and Isabel let it go. The three girls, as well as all the guys but Kyle, settled in to wait.

*****

Tess was lying in her nest of pillows when Kyle knocked softly and entered the room. She gave a little smile, and then her face returned to its concerned expression.

Kyle sat gently on the edge of the mattress. "Is something wrong, Tess?"

She bit her lower lip, worrying it with her teeth. "Yes... and no."

"Well, what is it?"

Tess averted her eyes from his. "I... have to go to the bathroom."

Kyle smiled. "Okay. Would you like me to ask one of the girls to help you?" He queried. 

Tess shook her head apprehensively. "No."

Kyle shrugged. "All right, then." He took her hand in his, and explained. "I need to take the I.V. off if we're going to be moving you around."

Tess nodded, and Kyle peeled the tape off the back of her hand. He winced sympathetically when she jerked her hand a little in pain as he removed the needle and stopped the drip, and placed all the parts to the contraption on the bedside table. 

Kyle then stood up, and turned around to face her. Pushing one arm under her neck and shoulders, and one under her knees, her scooped her up. It really wasn't very hard, she was a petite little thing, and Kyle was Roswell High's star quarterback after all.

Tess tensed momentarily, but then realized that Kyle had done this time and time again while she was unconscious, and the whole being-carried thing was only new to her. Settling in, she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of Kyle's strong arms around her, and his warm skin against her cheek, separated from hers by only a thin barrier of cotton T-shirt.

When they reached the bathroom, Kyle courteously helped her with everything she needed, and then pulled all her clothes back into position. He sat her on the counter for this, and when he noticed that even the small act of sitting up by herself was hard, he frowned, but didn't say anything.

A cheerful smile pasted onto his face, he held onto her, steadying her as she sat on the hard counter. "Ready to go see your welcoming party?" He asked.

Tess managed a small smile. "Sure," She decided bravely. "Let's go."

She put her arms up and wrapped them around Kyle's warm neck, smiling as he scooped her up as if she weighed nothing.

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][2]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	5. Chapter Five

****

He Called Her Tessa

by

[Kelsey][1]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Roswell and all associations do not belong to me!

Author's Note: This is my first try at Roswell fanfic, so if you criticize, please be polite. All feedback can be sent to [teneljade@netzero.net][1], and thank you!

Rating: PG-13 this chapter.

Chapter Five

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel didn't know exactly what she'd expected, but it wasn't this. It wasn't this weak, sickly, pale girl in the white nightgown who shook like a leaf and clung to Kyle for dear life. She hung back a little, willing herself to be strong, for Tess's sake. _You have no idea what she just went through!_ She admonished herself. _You should be trying to help her, not trying to work up the courage to even look at her!_

So she smiled. "Hi, Tess!" Tess smiled back, and the strength in her gaze gave Isabel back her courage. Kyle sat Tess down gently on the couch, propping her up with pillows. Isabel, Liz and Maria descended upon her, and she smiled and laughed, joking and just talking with her girlfriends.

At about ten o'clock, Sheriff Valenti shooed out the remainder of the crowd, several of them having gone home earlier to appease their parents. "C'mon, the girl needs her rest," he coaxed. No one put up a fight, though there were a few token complaints, mainly from Isabel.

"She's been in a coma for nineteen days, we were really worried about her, and now I can only talk to her for three hours?"

The sheriff nodded, then took her hand and led her out the door. Tess called behind them. "Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!"

Isabel frowned at the sheriff, but went willingly enough. "Bye, Tess!" She called, waving over Sheriff Valenti's shoulder. Then she walked out the door after Max, and they left in the Jeep.

When Jim returned to the room, Tess had collapsed on the pillows, looking exhausted. Her eyes were drooping, and her mouth was hanging open a little, sucking air heartily. She tried to reach for her water bottle, and then, frustrated, let her arm thump back down on the couch when she failed. Kyle held the bottle to her lips.

When she'd had enough to drink, she looked at him, beseechingly. "Why can't I move myself?" She sounded all the world like a lost little girl at the moment, and Kyle felt a strong pang of empathy for her.

"Lying in a bed for all that time weakened your muscles. They'll come back to you, the more you use them, the faster they come."

Tess pouted, a little dramatically and a little seriously. "But I want to walk! And I want to feed myself, for God's sake!"

Kyle sat down on the couch next to her, and put an arm behind her on the back of the couch. "I know, Tessa. But be patient, that was a big ordeal you went through. And you'll be back to as good as new in a month or so."

Suddenly Tess burst into tears. Kyle didn't know what had happened. "Tess! What is it? Did I say something?"

Tess shook her head a little, still sobbing. "No. It's just that... it just hit me... how close to dying... I came."

Kyle pulled her close to his chest, hugging her tightly. A few tears came to his eyes too, as he contemplated the fate that could have befallen Tess. His lovely Tessa. His beautiful, vibrant, fresh, girl. The seventeen-year-old who had seen more than most people ever did. And still, this fate had almost taken her. He held her tighter.

When he released her, the tears were still trickling down her face, but no longer were her eyes so sad. "Sorry," She mumbled.

"Don't be. If it helped, or even if you just needed to cry, it's a good thing."

Tess nodded a little, and with obvious strain, reached her arms up. "Take me to bed?" She asked, a little of the old spark slowly coming back. 

Kyle grinned. "Anything for milady," He responded. He took her arms and positioned them around his neck, then lifted her body from the couch and headed down the hall. Jim Valenti let them go without complaint or comment, after all, he was used to this.

*****

Kyle laid Tess down on the bed, and gently pushed her head to one side. He picked up the hairbrush, and began to lovingly comb it out. Tess winced every once in a while, and he would instantly stop, kiss her head, and apologize. Tess tried to tell him that it wasn't necessary, that brushing hair pulled pretty much no matter what you did, but Kyle would have none of it. He was determined to be the first hair-brusher who never pulled a strand.

This finished, he helped pulled up the covers, and tucked them around her neck, gently making sure that she was comfortable. He then kissed her forehead and headed to the beanbags.

"Why are you sleeping over there?" Tess asked. He looked surprised, but explained willingly. 

"You aren't strong enough to move if I hurt you during the night, by accident. I don't want to risk that."

Tess nodded her head sideways, motioning for him to join her in the bed. "There's plenty of room. And there's nothing wrong with my voice." She coughed, and reached for her water bottle, this time much closer to her and she was just barely capable of reaching it.

"Except on the rare occasion when I need something to drink because my throat is dry from 19 days of nothing to drink." She smiled gently. "C'mon," She coaxed. "I promise, it's more fun than sleeping on two beanbag chairs."

Kyle grinned, and walked over to her side. "All right, if you insist." He pulled the covers back, flinching a little when she shivered. He climbed carefully over the top of her, and snuggled against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed, and pushed herself closer. Kyle covered them both with blankets and sheets and quilt, and laid his head on the pillow. He was asleep in seconds.

Tess, however tired she was, was awake, pouring over things in her head. She looked up when a soft knock came on the door, and a puzzled expression lit across her face. "Come in," She called softly, trying not to wake Kyle, who she knew was asleep from his regular breathing and light snores.

The door opened, and Sheriff Valenti came in, hesitantly. He noticed that Kyle lay behind her on the bed, and smiled. "Didn't take long for that particular habit to crop up again, huh?" He asked in a low voice. 

Tess shook her head a little, a similar smile on her face. This man had contributed in far more ways than he knew, she thought. He'd made excuses for Kyle's absences from school, allowed his house to be overrun with teenagers 24/7, and never lost his temper at the same time. She owed him a lot.

He looked a little uncomfortable, his smile fading. "I guess... I guess you don't know this... but when you were in the.... trance... I came in every night and tucked you and Kyle in." He looked at the perfectly tucked bed. "But I think Kyle has that covered tonight."

Tess reached down and mussed up the covers a little. She called to the sheriff where he stood in the door, almost gone from the room. "Sheriff?" 

He turned. "Yeah?"

"I think I found some sheets that aren't tucked in." She smiled. "Can you help?"

The sheriff smiled back, clearly aware of what she'd orchestrated, and by the looks of it, grateful. "Sure."

He came to the side of her bed, and carefully pushed the sheets back into position. Then he leaned over and smoothed their hair from their faces, Kyle's first, then Tess's. Then he bent down and kissed their foreheads. This time, Tess, then Kyle. "'Night," He murmured.

Tess felt a sweeping sensation coursing through he body. Love. This was what it felt like, then. Sure, she felt a certain kind of tingly, nervous love with Kyle, that was strong, stronger than strong, and she wouldn't give it up for anything, but the kind of love she felt from the sheriff's innocent actions was different. 

She knew he would love her for what she was, forgiving her faults until the day she died, and the sensation of being on the receiving end of a love so extreme was freeing.

*****

As the days went by, Tess grew stronger. In a week, she could wobble down the hall to bathroom, and use it by herself, but still needed Kyle to bring her back. In ten days, she made it both ways by herself. The other alien teens helped her exercise her powers, and all of the teens helped her in any way they could. 

After two weeks, with Tess able to pretty much navigate herself around the home, though not much farther, Kyle went back to school. Many people inquired about his absence, and he repeated the lie his father had told for him. "I got sick, and then, just when I was getting better, I got sick again!" He would laugh and groan and punch his jock buddies on the arm to make them understand that this was something to be laughed about, and generally put up a face, but he would leave very quickly after school, fielding the questions about this with answers as vague as possible.

By the time Kyle arrived home, Tess had usually made herself breakfast, gone to the bathroom twice, and done her schoolwork. Catching up was a full-time job after the nineteen days in a coma, followed by an additional week in pretty much the same physical condition, only conscious. 

She would be tired by then, and have collapsed on the couch with a book or TV program, usually something sappy and soap-opera-ish, which Kyle found amusing, since Tess would tolerate none of that 'crap', he believed she referred to it as, in real life. Except from him. He got a small exemption. Key word: Small.

The other teens continued to visit, and the girls held extended gossip sessions in Tess and Kyle's room, during which he was banished from the room, and therefore, all of his things which were in it. Occasionally he found this frustrating, but most of the time, he would laugh at Isabel and Tess's nearly identical bossy manners, and leave the room to go lay on the couch and watch TV with whichever unlucky guys were being chauffeurs that day. This was also his time to do his own homework, provided the guys weren't too rambunctious.

After the group left, usually by dinnertime, occasionally earlier if Michael and Maria were getting really worked up, Kyle would put Tess back to bed, and force her to lay there and read a book or sleep, or simply stare into space. She would protest, saying that she wasn't tired, but more often than not, he would find her completely asleep when he came to check on her.

While Tess napped, Kyle would fix dinner. His culinary skills were somewhat lacking, but he usually managed to make something edible. The sheriff would arrive home sometime after six, usually around seven, occasionally later when work kept him. At eight, they ate dinner.

From nine until eleven, Kyle and Tess usually collapsed in front of the television, watching it if Sheriff Valenti was in the immediate vicinity, making out if he wasn't. Tess's alien senses helped to alert them, and they hadn't been caught yet. But that was just a matter of time, Kyle knew, a fact which he was not looking forward too, since their sleeping arrangement would more than likely be immediately dissolved when the sheriff caught a good whiff of their burgeoning romance.

That day had come exactly thirty days after Tess awakened.

*****

Kyle had come home to find the usual crowd of teenagers in his home. Tess, Isabel, Maria and Liz were holed up in their room, holding what Kyle was sure was another juicy gossip session. 

Max was crashed on the couch in the living room, a fact which Kyle noted with a little relief. He had a big paper due in a couple of days, and if Alex and/or Michael had been there, he had been worried he wouldn't get any work done. But Max, he could handle Max. 

Max gave him a nod, and flipped the TV channel. The screen filled with one of Tess's soaps, and Max quickly flipped it again. He went all the way through the choices twice, and came up with nothing. He sighed resignedly, and pulled a book out of his backpack. "Might as well get this done if I'm going to be forced be Isabel's personal chauffeur," He said.

Kyle flashed him a quick smile. "Mrs. Harrison's English class?" He asked. Max nodded, and groaned.

"I can't believe she gave out this big of an assignment right before Christmas break."

Kyle looked up, surprised. "It's that late already?"

Max looked up, pencil eraser in mouth, and nodded. "Yep. Christmas break starts the week after next."

Kyle looked at the date he'd printed neatly at the top of the paper, and did some mental calculations. Eighteen days until Christmas. Wow, that had snuck up on him. _But I guess that's what happens when you spend a couple of months caring for a friend, _he decided. He shrugged, and went back to his paper.

*****

After dinner, Kyle and Tess were curled around each other on the couch, wholly unaware of what was playing on the TV screen. He was sucking at her earlobe and kissing down the sides of her neck, stopping to kiss her on the lips in the middle. When he had kissed up and down both sides of her neck, he pulled down the neck of her shirt and started to kiss her collarbone.

Tess moaned a little, and pulled the shirt up... and off! Kyle was a little surprised, they'd never gone this far before, but he didn't miss a beat, lowering his head to kiss and lick her bare stomach skin. She arced her head back, bending her spine in a backwards C, and sighed with pleasure.

Heavy footsteps intruded on the picture. Kyle pulled away and Tess pulled her T-shirt back on, but neither had acted fast enough. Sheriff Valenti had seen too much.

Tess looked at her feet, while Kyle met his father's gaze head-on. There was a short battle of the wills while they attempted to assess each other, and then the sheriff cocked his head in the direction of the hall. Kyle arose wordlessly, and followed.

*****

Tess flipped off the television and eavesdropped shamelessly. This had to do with her, after all, so didn't she have some kind of right to know what was going on? She crept closer and closer, careful to keep her footsteps soft.

Kyle was arguing passionately for their right to share the bed even though they now had a romantic interest in each other. "Look, Dad, I'll be eighteen in a month and a half."

Tess could see the way he was probably running his hand through his dark hair, looking determinedly not quite at his dad. She smiled at the fact that she knew such intimate details in Kyle's life. Unimportant, sure, but that made them twice as valuable. Anyone could learn an important detail from Kyle's life, but only prolonged observation would reveal such things as where he looked when he argued.

She wondered what he'd noticed about her. Had he seen the way she put her hands on her hips when particularly determined? Had he watched her enough to notice that she feigned the brave front she put up?

She mentally scolded herself. _Of course he did_, she told herself. _He only started this habit when he found you crying about something that makes no difference to you during the day._

The sheriff was arguing back nearly as stubbornly, but his argument didn't hold the same personal interest as Kyle's did. "Kyle, I'm the sheriff. It wouldn't be right for me to turn a blind eye to questionable sexual activity going on in my own house."

Tess raised an eyebrow. Kyle parried right back at his father. "How do you know what it is we do or plan to do?"

Tess smiled.

Then Sheriff Valenti caught him. "Are you saying you haven't had sex with Tess?"

Tess again could see Kyle in her mind. He would be blushing, looking at the floor. Probably running his hand through his hair again. Coughing a little. As if on cue, she heard the harsh sound of someone clearing their throat. The smile that had faded when the sheriff had asked so bluntly about his son's sexual habits came back full force.

Kyle eventually answered. "Uh... yeah... that's what I'm saying."

The sheriff seemed to be considering it. "I still don't know if I think it's a great idea to allow you to keep sharing that bed."

Kyle was getting fed up. "Aw, c'mon Dad! I'm hardly an innocent, as it is!"

"I figured as much. It'd be hard to look like you do, be on the football team and not have gotten laid a time or time by your senior year."

Tess flinched a little at the crude language. Especially because it was directed at Kyle. _Her_ Kyle. And she didn't particularly enjoy thinking about him engaging in... certain acts... with other girls.

From the sound of his voice, Tess figured he was still blushing. Or blushing again. Either way.

"I...I suppose you could put it that way." His voice grew stronger. "And honestly, Dad, separating our sleeping arrangements won't keep us from having sex... if we want to."

The sheriff was silent for a long moment. Tess heard boots scuffing on the floor, and realized she should leave, but waited a moment longer anyway. The boots stopped in a second, and she thought the elder Valenti was probably facing the younger one. 

She constructed the scene in her head. Kyle was sitting on the bed... their bed... looking up at his father, who would be standing in front of him, right hand clasped on the younger man's left shoulder. Looking down at him. Meeting his eyes.

Something changed hands, and Kyle's voice sounded embarrassed. "Thanks... I think."

The sheriff's voice sounded final, having given up on the argument. "Just remember that you're taking a risk none of the rest of us do."

Tess knew exactly what he meant. Conventional birth control couldn't be trusted. But that was all they had, so, if and when they made that decision, it would have to do.

The sheriff's boots were scuffing again, and Tess rushed back to the couch and turned the television back on, pretending to be interested. But Sheriff Valenti was merely passing through, out the back door and gone in record time. Kyle followed him more slowly, joining Tess on the couch and flicking off the TV.

She looked up at him. "What'd he say?" She asked, even though she already knew. If truth be told, she was a little curious about what the sheriff had given Kyle.

He pulled a box out of pocket. A box with a nice big Trojan symbol on it. Tess could feel the color rising in her cheeks a little, but she forced it back down. "A rather personal gift," She teased. "Are you going out with a cheerleader on the side, Mister Valenti?"

Kyle cringed. "Please, don't call me that. It makes me feel like my dad or something." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and looked her in the eye. "And no, I am not planning on getting a cheap lay by some cheerleader."

Tess snuggled a little closer, but her body was rigid, and she knew he would notice. Sure enough.

"Tess? Are you okay? You're kind of tense."

She pulled away a little. "Kyle, we need to talk."

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][2]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	6. Chapter Six

****

He Called Her Tessa

by

[Kelsey][1]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Roswell and all associations do not belong to me!

Author's Note: This is my first try at Roswell fanfic, so if you criticize, please be polite. All feedback can be sent to [teneljade@netzero.net][1], and thank you!

Author's Note 2: This last section contains spoilers for late season 2. Read at your own risk! 

Rating: PG-13 this chapter.

Chapter Six

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle nodded, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. "Sure. My dad's gone, we can talk here. What is it?"

Tess chewed her lower lip a little, and then decided to just spit it out. "Look Kyle... I haven't done... I haven't ever had... sex. I talk big, and I flirt big, but I've never actually gone all the way and... done it."

Kyle looked a little surprised. Tess suspected that he was more than a little, but covering nicely. "You know we don't have to do anything, right?" He asked.

Tess looked away. "Yeah, I know. But... I want to. But I'm... afraid. I'm scared, Kyle."

Kyle nodded. "Well, they say it's big deal for a girl to lose her virginity. Hell, I'm a guy, and it was hard enough for me." He pulled her against him. "Tell you what." He held up the box of condoms.

"We're all prepared, so we don't need to do anything about that. So... we'll just act normal, and if, someday, you want to take it up to the next level, you let me know. Okay?"

Tess nodded, and pushed herself against his side, snuggling in as close as she could get. "Thanks, Kyle."

Kyle rested his chin on the top of her head. "Anything for my Tessa."

Tess's heart warmed at both the use of his nickname for her, and the fact that he considered her 'his'. _Rather chauvinistic of me_, she thought. And then she smiled. _The hell with chauvinistic! I _like_ it._

The rest of the evening was spent in a tender kiss-and-cuddle session. The love was definitely there, but the fierce passion that fueled their extended make-out sessions had receded to a comfortable mutual respect and love. 

When bedtime came, Tess was a little nervous, but Kyle seemed to know instinctively what to do, and simply ignored her discomfort. By the time the Sheriff came in to tuck them into bed, the alien teen was calm and relaxed, comfortable as always in the younger Valenti's protective embrace.

*****

The days passed quickly, and Tess made no further move. Kyle could often be found in a cold shower after their extended make-out and grope sessions, but he never complained. 

One day, pretty soon after Christmas, Tess didn't stop him where she usually did. Instead, she allowed him to remove more and more clothing until they were nearly nude and fondling each other affectionately. Tess had a tendency to allow things to go in steps rather than leaps, so Kyle assumed this was where things would stop that night, and started to retire in the direction of the shower. 

Tess put on her mock-surprise face. "Where are you going?" She asked, patting the bed beside her. She was lying on her side in her underwear, clothing strewn around the room, and Kyle was looking just a little... tense.

Kyle sighed. "Tessa, if we take this any further, there's no turning back. You know that."

Tess's face went serious. "I know. But I'm ready. And your body is willing enough... so, it's up to your mind."

Kyle didn't waste a second climbing back into bed beside the nearly-nude blond alien. "Are you sure?" He asked in a soft tone, his eyes betraying his love for her. She nodded, her certainty stamped all over her face.

He looked at the bedspread for a moment then. "Okay, then there's something you should know."

Tess waited patiently, and a little anxiously, wondering what he would divulge. 

"I'm not just saying this in the heat of the moment. I really mean it, Tessa. You're my life, my inspiration and my dreams." He looked deep into her eyes for a long moment. "I love you, Tess."

Happy tears filled Tess's eyes, and she kissed him fervently. "I love you too, Kyle." She snapped the waistband of his boxers, a movement which made Kyle smile from the memory of first awakening to find her on his living room couch. 

Tess wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, the sea-green pools sparkling. Still a little uncomfortable with human emotions at times, she wasn't particularly enjoying this sensation. It was overwhelming. Instead, she reached for the back of Kyle's head, and pulled him back down to her.

*****

The weeks turned into months, and Kyle and Tess grew even more comfortable with each other. The remaining six, which had sadly, shortly thereafter, shrunk to five, original members of the 'I know an alien club' got used to seeing them hand in hand, whispering in each other's ears, and laughing at private jokes. 

Sheriff Valenti had said no more, but Kyle and Tess were constantly on the look-out for his eagle-eyed gaze, the one that signified they had done something wrong, accidentally crossed the invisible border. He often acted like a proud father, displaying his pride with Tess in a way she had never known, teaching her what fatherly love was like, and for that, she was more grateful that she could ever voice.

The day that Tess turned nineteen, they were both enrolled in the local community college, and shared an apartment, which they rarely occupied. The rest of the gang was distributed around the globe, studying various things in various places. Kyle was amazed at all that their lives had turned out as.

Liz had fulfilled her dreams and was off at an Ivy-league school, pushing herself as hard as she could, absorbing all the knowledge about molecular biology that she could. Max had been dragged along with her, and was studying to be pre-med. He wasn't sure if he would do it, because he was worried that he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to simply heal his patients, but he was going to make a valiant effort. He had said something about possibly going into research instead, that way, he wouldn't have to deal with the people directly.

Maria hadn't quite found her calling, but was at school with an undeclared major. Michael was studying to be a gourmet chef, and both could be counted on to bicker fiercely when brought within speaking distance, or even shouting distance, of each other. But when they weren't fighting, they could frequently be found curled up around each other, making sickeningly sweet displays of public affection, the kind that Michael had sworn never to participate in.

Isabel had, surprisingly, turned to the life that had once scared her so much. She could now be found at the FBI headquarters, training as hard as she could with the other recruits and trainees. As far as Kyle could tell, she was loving it. And, he figured, getting some satisfaction from the fact that she would have a job helping to prevent people from killing other people. She was voraciously hungry to bring murderers and such to justice after a death she still hadn't gotten over: Alex's. 

Kyle had driven them out into the desert, letting the wind blow through their hair, the warm wind brushing their skin, which was flushed with the Indian summer heat. He pulled them to a halt in the middle of nowhere, jumping eagerly from the car, and dropping to the ground. After spreading a blanket on the ground and eating quietly together, he sprung his surprise.

Trembling a little, Kyle reached into his back pocket. He pulled from it a small ring box, and Tess knew what it was. Dreading the moments to come, she steeled herself, knowing that she was about to do what had to be done.

He opened it, and a glitteringly bright jewel stared up at her from a pristine, gleaming gold ring band. He allowed her to admire it for a moment, the took her hand, and asked the age-old question: "Tess Harding, will you marry me?"

Slowly, she looked up, tears dropping from her eyes, and equally slowly, she shook her head, curls rushing to cover her face from view.

Kyle drew back, his face shocked. "Why not?" He asked.

Tess shook the hair out of her face, and looked up at him, begging him silently to understand. "I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't? I thought that was over a long time ago."

"Kyle, the weight of the world could rest on my shoulders. If I am truly destined to be with Max, it may not be because I want to be, but because I have to. I can't make that much of an attachment... to someone else."

Kyle's face clearly reflected his confusion and growing anger in the silver moonlight. "Then you don't love me?"

Tess started to cry in earnest. "Oh, God, Kyle, yes I love you! I will never love anyone like I love you. But don't you understand? My choice, it could mean the lives of billions! I can't allow my own happiness to get in the way of their chance to live!"

Kyle nodded slowly. "Then why... why did you allow us to be together?" He asked. 

Tess reached for him, but he shied away from her touch. "Because I love you, damn it! I'll do everything I can to be with you, Kyle, but I can't choose us above the world."

Kyle nodded. "I understand." He started packing their supplies, and wordlessly, Tess assisted him. They packed the car, and returned to Roswell at a stately pace. 

Returning to their apartment, they performed their usual nighttime ritual, including snuggling up against one another, but the tenderness that they usually displayed with each other was lacking. Tess lay awake long into the night before she made up her mind, and crept slowly from the room.

*****

In the morning, Kyle awoke to find only a note. Tess and all of her belongings, plus the SUV, which was really hers, were gone. The note was detailed, and made her points quite clearly.

> Dear Kyle,
> 
> I can't do this. I can't trap you in a life where your desires come so close, but will never be truly fulfilled. I think I'm a good person, or at least, I'm trying to be, and I beg you to forgive me the pain I am sure I'm causing you now, but it will be better in the long run.
> 
> I will love you forever. But you can never have a normal life with me. Go out, have a family, some kids, a dog. Remember me, but remember also that what I did is for the best.
> 
> Don't try to find me. You should know better than anyone, how hard I am to find. If you ever need to find me for a real emergency, Max knows how to reach me. But he won't tell you unless I give him the okay, so don't bother trying.
> 
> Love always,
> 
> Tess-- I'll be your Tessa forever
> 
> *****
> 
> Five years later, Kyle Valenti fell out of a fifteenth story window and died instantly. Those who knew him called it a suicide. But the world would forever remember him as only some unimportant, luckless guy who fell out the low, open window of his office building.
> 
> Twenty-four year old Tess returned to the scene as fast as she could. The sheriff released the body to her, but after one look, she couldn't bear it. The man she had known had been so full of light and love, this dead statue looked nothing like Kyle Valenti to her. 
> 
> She attended his funeral, and cried with the others. But inside, she was stone-hard, and felt almost nothing. She knew the numbness would break, and the emotions would come flooding in, but for now, she welcomed the frozen solitude in her head, her thoughts not yet clouded with feelings.
> 
> When all had left the gravesite, she crept to the freshly mounded dirt, and knelt, not caring that she was dirtying her favorite dress. She placed a hand on the cold, damp soil, shivering at the memory of touching Kyle's still body, which had felt all too much like the ground he was buried within.
> 
> She bent her head, and prayed. Prayed to a god, any god, to take his soul to a place where he would be safe, where he would spent eternity peacefully, perhaps even happily. She had never believed in a god before, but now, out of need to believe that her true love wasn't just rotting in the ground, she called upon whatever deity would listen.
> 
> "Please," she pleaded with the open air. "He was good man. Bright and young, and he helped me, and my friends, more than you can imagine. I owe my life to him, several times over. Keep him safe for me, please?" 
> 
> She said the last note with a higher pitch, ending it as though a question. The hand on her shoulder startled her, and she turned to face the sad, but faithful eyes of Sheriff Valenti. 
> 
> He opened his arms to her, and she fell in without question. Sobbing hard, she released her emotions, and her body shook for a long moment while she simply let it all go. He rubbed her back soothingly, allowing her to grieve as she wished, just being there for her.
> 
> *****
> 
> Tess Harding remembered those moments, not so very long ago, as she bravely stared her own death in the face. An alien, a hybrid, with powers beyond belief, and what was she to succumb to? Cancer. At the age of twenty-nine.
> 
> It had spread before she had thought to do anything about it, thinking herself invincible. Max and the others had tried to help, but their efforts were to no avail. Max had tried to explain, something about how cancer was the body destroying itself, and because of that, they could do nothing, but she hadn't really heard.
> 
> Instead, she had taken the time she had left to quietly the enjoy the earth, and now, she was ready to leave. Leave... and go to wherever Kyle was waiting for her. To a place, where, if nothing else, they could be together, and never have to worry about destiny again. 
> 
> The faces of her close friends surrounded her, listening as she took a rasping breath from the ventilator, and then, simply allowed herself to give in. The faces swirled, and her lungs sung briefly with joy at not having to expand for another breath. Max and Isabel held her hands, and Isabel was crying. Tess took the last of her strength, and sent a message into Isabel's head. 
> 
> _Don't cry. I'm happy._
> 
> And then it all went dark.
> 
> ****
> 
> THE END
> 
> [Don't forget to read the epilogue][2]!
> 
> [Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][3]
> 
> [Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][4]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/tessa_ep.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	7. Epilogue

****

He Called Her Tessa

by

[Kelsey][1]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Roswell and all associations do not belong to me!

Author's Note: This is my first try at Roswell fanfic, so if you criticize, please be polite. All feedback can be sent to [teneljade@netzero.net][1], and thank you!

Rating: G this chapter, R overall.

Epilogue

**********

The year was 2016. And the world was oblivious to the second landing in the desert near Roswell, New Mexico. This time, it touched without incident, and strong, alien beings carried large pods from the ship.

Stashing them safely in the cave, the beings bid their creations farewell, and entered their spaceship once again. Blasting silently out of the atmosphere, the alien beings did not look back.

Within the cave, one of the cocoon-like pods began to twitch. Something pushed at it, harder and harder. With a final shove, a small hand shot through. The little girl pulled herself through, and surveyed her surroundings carefully. 

The pods on either side of her began to twitch, and one at a time, they cracked. Two little boys stepped from them, both dark-haired. One was olive-skinned and his hair was nearly black. He carried himself royally. The other looked wild, as though he were the tough seed in a bunch of pansies. His hair was lighter, only brown. They joined the girl.

The fourth pod cracked, and just as they three were about to leave the cave, they heard a plaintive wail. Giving no other sign that they had heard, they stopped in their tracks, waiting patiently and emotionlessly. Moments passed, and then another little girl, this one smaller, and with ringlets down to her shoulders, linked hands with the children who were the reincarnations of Vilandra and Zanith.

The four aliens headed into the town. They had no idea what they were, but they knew they had to stay together. If they did, all would be resolved. 

They walked long into the night, and then into the day. Finally, as they reached civilization, someone picked them up in his car, and took them to the orphanage. They did not speak, although they behaved themselves admirably. The one thing they refused to do, was let go of each other. If they were forced apart, they would reject food or drink until the lost member or members were brought back.

The orphanage cared for them for close to a year, as they were at least six years old, and wouldn't separate from each other, nobody seemed to want them. But they didn't care. As long as they had each other, everything was right in the world. But they didn't know about outside the world.

Finally came a secure, fairly well-off family from Roswell who were looking to care for several children. They were only to foster Mariah, Tara, Jake and Christopher, as they had been called, but after several months, fell in love and adopted them. The four young aliens were treated well in their new home.

The Royal Four had a second chance.

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][2]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



End file.
